I'm just like you, you're just like me
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: I know I know, very cliche. The demigods goes to Goode, without knowing that they are demigods. Of course, got to add godly interactions and corruption though :)


**A/N:**

 **I don't really think I want to start yet another story, since it is already hard to keep up with my one story. Though I have been thinking that keeping two stories might make it easier to come up with new chapters for the other story, 'cause I don't focus all my «energy» on one story. However, I was reading a few of those «The demigods goes to Goode, but they don't know that the other ones are demigods», and well they are all really cliche. I don't want this story to be cliche, so I will try to refrain from that, but it is almost impossible not to draw parallels to other stories :)**

 **A little bit of info:**

 **This is an AU, taking place right after the last olympian. However, in this version the heroes of Olympus + Nico have already arrived at camp, and they are all around 15-16, high school age at least. Annabeth never ran away from home, so she never met Luke and Thalia and she just recently learned that she is a demigod.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **A/N: I you get the reference of the title your childhood was definitively a good one ahah :)**

 _Chapter One:_

I woke up to my two half-brothers jumping up and down on MY bed! Oh my gods, could they actually be more annoying.

«Bobby, Matt, what the hades are you doing in my room?», I screamed at them.

«Annabeth! That is no way to speak to your brothers», my step-mother Helen replied in an angry and threatening way,

«As a matter of fact, your brothers were kind enough to wake you up so that you are not late for your first day of school. Now get up!».

Ugh this woman is going to be the death of me, not those hundreds of monsters I meet, none of them compares to her.

«Okay, I'm leaving!»… no response, as always.

Who cares anyway, I should be used to it by now after 16 years in that house. The school I was going to attend, Goode, was in the middle of Manhattan. My dad and Helen really hated New York City, so there house was located on the outskirts of the big apple. It took me about an hour to get to my new school. If it was up to me I would gladly move here alone, but this was the only matter regarding me that my dad was actually worried about. «You could be mugged, or raped, or even killed. You are not moving to New York alone!», that was basically how all their conversations about the move went.

So my entire «family» packed there bags in San Francisco and moved here. I had not thought it possible, but I think Helen hates me even more now. But I had to move! I am a demigod. Half-human half-god, and there was a sort of camp for demigods close to New York. My mom, whom I thought dead, visited me last month, and told me I was a demigod. She kept commenting that she had to come see me, something about a wish. I really had no idea, but she did tell me that I had to move to New York for the camp.

I almost missed my stop because I kept rambling inside my head. Walking out of the station made me feel like in a movie.

The streets were never-ending, there were straight roads as far as my eye could see. The buildings around me were absolutely massive. The height of them made me feel so utterly small. However, they made me feel powerful as well. Even though the skyscrapers were as different as can be, they still made up a unified city. I almost wanted to get one of those t-shirts that says «I 3 New York», the city was breathtaking.

Goode High school, not so much. Or it was breathtaking in a different kinda way, more like «oh my gods is this really my school». It looked like a shelter for rats. the red brick on the outside was tagged with hundreds of different slang words and phrases I had no idea what meant. Every part of the school was rundown.

Many of the lockers were hanging on there hinges, barely, and most of them were bashed in in some kind of way. People had scribbled their names or sentences all along the walls, this was really making me nervous to see the text books. You would think that a privat school was better than this, but apparently not.

The rooms were also impossible to find. The school principle had said I were to go to room 34e for my first class, but I had no clue where that was. I asked the first person I saw. She was obviously a native American, or maybe only part-ways.

«Sorry, Uhm, I am new here, and I was wondering if you could help me find my classroom?»,

«Oh my… God! You are new! Oh wow, we never have new people here, let me see your schedule», she grabbed it out of my hand.

«Yep, this is easy. Come on!», she grabbed my wrist and led me to a classroom at the end of the long hallway.

«Here it is!»,

«Well, thank you…»

«Piper, Piper Mclean»,

«Yes, thank you Piper. I am Annabeth by the way.»

«After your class just wait there, then I can come get you so we can sit together at lunch!»

«Oh yeah, sure».

Annabeth had never really been good at communicating with other people, but it was nice to see that she had made a friend in her first 30 minutes here.

The classroom was just as bad as the rest of the school. What the Hades did this school use their money on? All of the tables stood crocked on the floor, the world map that was currently hanging open in front of the class was from 1979 and displayed the soviet union and Czechoslovakia for gods sake.

«Umh…», everybody turned there attention to me when I open the door,

«Aah, Annabeth Chase, our new student,» our professor Mr. Brunner said,

«Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?».

«Oh, well, okay…Hi everyone», I looked out at the class,

«My name is uhm… eh-Annabeth, I just moved here from California», I turned towards mr. Brunner again,

«Is that all?»,

«Yes, that will be all Annabeth, thank you. Why don't you take a seat next to Percy», Mr. Brunner smiled and motioned for the seat at the back of the class.

The boy, Percy, was sitting at the back of the class with headphones in his ears, hoodie pulled far over his head, obviously not paying attention… Just great.

My first day and teachers already use me to help their lost causes. started the lecture, «Hi, I am Annabeth», I said in a hushed voice while extending my arm.

«Percy», he said giving me one of those half nicks with his head and lifting his arm in a sort-of wave.

Then he turned back to his music. Well this is awkward…

The class was actually a bit boring. Mr. Brunner is our History and Philosophy teacher, and our first topic was the mythology of ancient civilization. Ever since I learned I was a demigod, I had been studying Greek and Roman mythology. So a lot of the things we talked about in class were things I knew all ready.

After class I did as Piper had told me, I waited in my seat. I waited for probably 15 minutes until Piper came crashing through the door with a blond haired boy in tow.

«OH my… god Annabeth, I am so so sorry, I forgot I was going to come get you. Could you please forgive me, I promise I will make it up to you somehow…» Piper was clearly never going to shut up about it so I cut her off,

«Piper, I am fine, please don't worry about it. It was nice to wait if it means I do not need to sit alone at lunch».

«Of course not, you are going to sit with my group.

This is my boyfriend, Jason, by the way», Piper motioned to the blond-haired boy.

«Jason, Annabeth. Annabeth, Jason».

They exchanged greetings then left for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria food definitively did not taste better than it looked. It was worse, much worse. Piper used the lunch break to introduce me to her group of friends, and I used that same time trying not to throw up my lunch. The group was a semi-large group, consisting of around 6 people.

There was Piper and Jason, a scrawny looking boy named Leo. A boy and a girl who just looked like the sweetest people ever, Fred or Frank something and… Hazel. There was also a goth type of boy, named Nico, who didn't really talk much.

«Now, where is water boy?»,

«Water boy, you guys do some sort of superhero cosplay», I couldn't help, but laugh.

«Oh god no,» Leo said basically wiping tears from his face.

«Water boy is just my awesome nickname for Percy.», I felt like I remembered that name. Percy. Wait wasn't he that secluded guy I sat next to in History and Philosophy. «He probably just went for a swim», Jason replied. «Oh, he is so annoying sometimes, now he won't have time to meet our new friend», Piper said, mildly annoyed. «I sat next to him in Hisphil,» I blurted out. **(AN: History and Philosophy. Hisfil is the abbreviation that we use at my school, so I just translated it to english).**

«What you've met Percy already, and you didn't tell us», Hazel, bless her, asked.

«Well, met and met, we exchanged about two words to each other. Not that I am going to pry or anything, but he seemed kinda… down,»

«Who seemed kinda down?,» A new voice appeared behind me.

For some reason I knew exactly who it was, it was him.

«Percy! I know you've already met, but let me formally introduce you to Annabeth», Piper was extremely excited as always, and she even seemed to flash me a slight smirk.

I turned around to see the hoodie guy, but the tattered grey jacket was gone and I could actually see his face… And Oh boy, I really hoped I didn't look like a red light right now, because that was how I felt. I didn't know what part of his face to focus on first. His eyes were a clear sea-green and I was afraid if I stared long enough I would drown.


End file.
